Deya the Deliverer
Deya "The Deliverer" was a legendary Trollhunter known for exiling Gunmar and the other Gumm-Gumms to the Darklands, during the Battle of Killahead, and sealed the Killahead Bridge with the Amulet of Daylight. Deya met her end after making sure that the Trolls made it aboard the Mayflower while she held off Bular. Deya died by sunlight. She wasn't the most legendary Trollhunter, being second after Kanjigar the Courageous. She is included in Troll phrases such as 'by Deya's grace'. She first appeared (in Blinky's book) in the Trollhunters episode "Gnome Your Enemy". History The Secret History of Trollkind Gunmar chased after Deya and she managed to strike a critical blow against Gunmar and then she placed her amulet within the stone of Killahead Bridge and sent Gunmar and his army to the Darklands. Blinky's brother was one of those who got sucked into the Darklands but Blinky thought he died during the battle. Deya instructed the trolls to dismantle the bridge so Gunmar could never escape from their exile in the Darklands. The stones were taken by several volunteer Trolls and scattered to the corners of the Earth after jumping a few centuries, Jim interrupts Blinky to ask why he's time jumping through the story because the story ends with the bridge pieces being separated. Blinky tells him that it's the storyteller who determines the tale's conclusion then resumes telling the story. Sometime during the European Renaissance, a king and Vendel made a feeble truce known as "The Pact" between Mankind and Trollkind. The Trolls said they would limit their diet to Cats and used articles of Clothing. But as the years went by, a conservative segment of Trolls grew restless. They longed for the Gumm-Gumms' brutality and strength, they believed "The Pact" made them look weak, that humans 'looked down' upon them. It was time for them to venture forth to a new land, a land of hope and possibilities unlimited, for Vendel sensed a new and all-powerful Heartstone in a new place humans called the new world. The Trolls went to Plymouth, England to jump aboard the Mayflower in 1620 but before they set foot on the ship, Bular came rushing at Deya with his swords. Deya told the trolls to get onto the ship while she went to fight Bular, Draal tried to help Deya but Kanjigar stopped Draal and told him that Deya has given them the chance to escape Bular. The Mayflower set sail with the Trolls and a few Gnomes hid in the ship, Vendel and Blinky hope they done the right thing by leaving Deya behind. Bular and Deya tumble off the dock and into the water where they fight until Bular blinds Deya with sunlight reflected off his sword, the amulet somehow gave Deya sight but the sun came up and turned Deya to stone and Bular ran to keep himself from turning to stone. The Felled A century after Deya was chosen as the Trollhunter, she went to Rundle--Vendel's father--to talk to him while she wondered what her larger purpose is. Deya suggested that she go straight to the source, the source being Merlin, and Rundle scoffed in her face, but she ignored Rundle's counsel and followed her instincts. During her many travels, she learned to quiet the inquiring voices in her head. Deya stopped many times to aid other Trolls in need and to slay any poor wretches misguided enough to impede her quest. Until one day, when--without any indication from the inscrutable amulet, Deya knew in her heart that she found Merlin in a cave. Upon entering his cave, Merlin said that he was expecting her then he handed a bag of seeds that she dropped on the ground. Before she asked, Merlin told her that he can't tell her what her ultimate part she has in his grand designs. Deya then punched the wizard in the face, she then scolded him on his decision to stay silent about what will happen in the future. Merlin then took out the Staff of Avalon and shot at her, telling her that he's more impressed than angered that Deya punched him in the face. Deya then picked up an omniscienstone, Merlin warned her that wielding it without preparation will court madness, Deya didn't heed the wizard's warning and she used it anyway and saw future events such as the creation of the amulet, Jim battling Gumm-Gumms, Blinky's death, Jim as a half-troll hybrid, Draal as the Trollhunter and finally human bones of a Trollhunter. Deya then tore out the Amulet and collapsed onto the ground and attempts to apologize and told her that it is him who should beg forgiveness. Merlin never meant to withhold details capriciously, he wanted to spare his champions the terrible, overwhelming dread that comes with understanding, he wanted to preserve their sanity. Deya then suggested Merlin tell the next Trollhunter that if it pleases him, Deya realizes her place is to follow orders, not comprehend them. Deya then said it's a fine destiny and will endeavor to earn it, one hunt at a time. Merlin then explains that he too has seen the future, and he knows her true fate is to lead not to follow. Physical Appearance Deya seems to a standard large size for a troll. She is not seen much, besides the silhouette of her in pictures. Personality She is brave and selfless, but she has a problem with authority. Powers & Abilities Equipment * [[Amulet of Daylight|'Amulet of Daylight']] ** Sword of Daylight Relationships Trivia Gallery Gnome Your Enemy-Deya.PNG Deya statue.png|Deya statue/corpse in the Hero's Forge Category:Characters Category:Trolls Category:Trollhunters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Trollhunter